It is known to provide an audio antenna connector attached to a coaxial cable. In fabricating such a connector, the central conductor of the cable, which serves as the signal wire, is soldered to a female contact or male contact of the connector. For example, typically a coaxial cable is provided having an end that has been stripped in a known manner such that a length of the central conductor and central conductor insulator extend from the end of the cable. The usual shield layer is folded back upon the cable jacket. The central conductor insulator is disposed within a plastic insulator that is disposed within an outer metal connector shell. The electrical connection is completed by soldering the central conductor to a contact. The folded back shield layer engages an inner surface of the connector shell to provide the necessary grounding. Although other configurations may be provided, in each configuration sealing is not provided at the interface between the cable and the connector shell. In some applications, water intrusion by capillary action has been a problem.